Victor Rakhaev
Victor Rakhaev was a Russian Communist rebel officer who served in the Socialist Worker's Red Army during the Second Russian Civil War, while later serving as an officer in the newfound Soviet Russia. He is the son of Imran Rakhaev. Biography Early Life Victor Rakhaev was born to Imran Rakhaev, and grew up in Russia. Inspired by his father, Victor grew up to be a staunch Communist and Russian nationalist who would join the new Soviet rebel army of Dimitri Kolskyev. Second Russian Civil War During the war, Victor often lead troops of the Socialist Worker's Red Army in a number of battles, being known as a feared presence among his enemies on the battlefield. He also operated weapons deals and funding for the rebels. He even turned to more criminal methods, such as drug trafficking, to buy weapons and supplies for the Communist Army. Victor was in a town near Chernobyl, working out plans with Saidi MEC leader, Hamid Al Asad, but Russian Army forces storm his town and break into the summit. Fortunately for him, Victor and Asad are rescued by Rakhaev. Victor later appears at the ICBM base, using a helicopter to pick up Rakhaev and get him to safety, though Rakhaev refused and instead opted to hunt down John Price and Harry Sanderson for stopping his missile countdown. Soviet Russia With his father having been killed, Victor seeks revenge on Price and Sanderson. After the Communists take over Russia and turn the country into Soviet Russia, Victor is made an officer in the Soviet Red Army. Victor is also heavily influenced by fellow Soviet Army officer, Vladimir Makarov, and became a further radicalized hardliner for worldwide Communism. Victor continues financing Communist rebels all over the globe, while working alongside Makarov to try and trigger a war between Russia and the United States so that Russia can become the dominant superpower in the globe. He also helps Makarov in supporting the Islamic Caliphate, and he and Makarov personally lead a team in making a terror attack on an airport in Russia. As such, Price hunts for Victor, who in return, tries to lure him to him so he can kill him. Price and Sanderson eventually storm Makarov's base in Kyrgyzstan, then follow Victor to an airfield and board his plane. On board the plane, Victor discovers Price and Sanderson aboard his plane and heads out to find them. As such, Victor and his men battle Price and Sanderson on board the plane, and after a fierce skirmish, Victor fights Sanderson with a knife, then makes his way to the cockpit where he is cornered. Seeing no other way out, Victor shouts "Glory to the Soviet Union!" and then kills himself. Personality and Traits Victor was a very bitter and resentful individual and was also strongly jingoistic. He was always very ruthless and merciless towards his enemies and he was very fanatical in his political devotions. Relationships Imran Rakhaev Victor had a close relationship with his father and heavily admired him. He was always there to help him, and when Rakhaev died, Victor became vengeful towards those who had killed him. Vladimir Makarov Victor also had a good working relationship with Makarov, as he looked up towards Makarov and saw him as a heroic figure. Makarov's actions and ideologies inspired Victor to follow him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Communists Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Heretics Category:Gunman Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:War Criminals Category:Recurring Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Fanatics Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Enforcers Category:One Man Army Category:Conspirators Category:Right Hand Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Orphans Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Nihilists Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Mastermind Category:Assassin Category:Master Orator Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Addicts Category:Mongers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Guardians Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hunters Category:Barbarian Category:Suicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Paranoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Vigilantes